The Secrets of the Sea
by Karshiva
Summary: When a mermaid is sent from the sea to learn more about humans, she must face the challenges of being one,while hiding her secret,learning her powers and trying to avoid falling for a brown spikey haired blue eyed boy who just happens to believe in mermaids.What is she going to do?


_**The Secrets of the Sea**_

A young mermaid was in her room, making sure that no one was in the hallway outside before she turned a small seashell underneath her dresser with the mirror and it slid to the side, revealing a secret passage way. It tunneled under the palace and out to a little underwater cave.

She swam into it as her dresser slid back to it's original place, tapping on the wall lightly three times before the tunnels lit up with glowing shells of all colors. The mermaid smiled to herself before she swam through it. This was an easier way to sneak out, because the guards were hard to get pass, even if she did it a couple of times but it was tighter this time.

When she got to the end she swam up and removed a rock, swimming through an opening into the open ocean and slid the rock in place so that no one knew that there was a secret passage there.

She grinned in glee to herself, spinning around with her light pink and blue tail before she swam up to the surface, it was close to a beach at a place called Twilight Town, with some houses on some of the hills.

She swam behind a rock and peeked behind it, seeing humans go about their lives and she smiled. Meanwhile, two sixteen year old boys were sitting at the docks. One had spiky brown hair with blue eyes and the other had light grey hair with light blue eyes.

The one with the brown hair then said, "I always think that there are mermaids out there Riku,"to his best friend and rival. Riku looked at him in disbelief. "Dude, mermaids don't exist, we've been over this like a gazillion times Sora!"he exclaimed.

The mermaid heard this and looked over at them at her hiding spot, now tempted to turn into her human form because one, mermaids are not supposed to show themselves to humans and two, they, to humans, are non-existent.

Sora, the one who mentioned about mermaids, crossed his arms and said back, "You'll never know, they can exist." Then he kicked his legs back and forth staring at the ocean.

Riku frowned and crossed his arms as well, "I seriously doubt that. Have you ever seen one?"he asked. Sora then looked down. "No,"he answered.

The mermaid frowned, she wanted to yell 'Mermaids do exist!' but she couldn't because again, they're not real to humans.

"Well, you know what they say, seeing is believing,so unless you and I see one, I don't believe they exist,"his best friend said,arms still crossed.

The mermaid took a chance and swam to a part of the beach where it was surrounded by rocks on the sand and transformed into her human form, walking over to Sora and Riku.

"But Riku..." Sora said looking at him, with a slight frown before smiling again. "Maybe they are hiding from us!" He said keeping his positive attitude.

"Or they're not there at all,"Riku stated. The mermaid stopped behind them. "I believe in mermaids,"she said to both of them.

Sora turned to look at her and smiled. "Really?! You do?!"he exclaimed. Riku looked at her and the only thought in his head was _'Where the heck did she come from?'_

The mermaid nodded. "I know a lot about them and,"she turned to Riku, "just because something isn't there doesn't mean it doesn't exist, like wind, you can't see it, but you know it's there."

Sora nudged his friend. "She so schooled you on that!"he teased, laughing. Riku glared at him, "Oh shut up!" causing her to giggle. "Stop being a skeptic then,"she said to him.

Sora waved his hand, "He's always like that," then he blinked, "huh, I didn't get a name from you yet,"he said to her.

She was about to answer when she glanced over at the sun, panicking, she could tell the time just by looking at the sun and she could tell that she had been out for ten minutes, she needed to get back or else her dad would find out.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you both, bye!"she exclaimed before running back to the rocky area, causing Riku to blink in surprise.

"Well...that was weird,"Sora said, watching her leave.

"Oh now you think it's weird! She just popped out of nowhere!"Riku exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. The mermaid dived into the water, becoming a mermaid again and hurriedly swam to the tunnel.

"Don't blame me! She looked up at the sun before she said she had to leave!"Sora defended, which broke when he registered the other part of his setence. "Wait...she appeared out of nowhere?"he asked.

"Yes, she did and don't start thinking that maybe fairies or ghosts exist either because of that!"Riku exclaimed. The mermaid quickly swam through the tunnel, popping into the room, the dresser sliding shut as she grabbed a book on her bed and sat down, opening it, pretending that she was there the whole time as her father opened the door to her room.

"But they do exist,"stated Sora with a smile. "Ugh! Don't start Sora!"Riku yelled. The mermaid lifted her head up. "Hello father,"she greeted, glancing at the crown on top of his head for a moment. Arthur, which was her father's name, cleared his throat.

"Cheryl, I've decided to let you go to the surface to go find out more about the humans. You will act like them, go to school like them, make friends and all that, as long as no one finds out that you are a mermaid,"he stated.

"Start what?" Sora asked innocently. "Ugh! You know what I mean!"Riku exclaimed, glaring at him. Cheryl, the mermaid, stared at her father for 2 seconds before she hugged him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"she exclaimed,overjoyed.

Sora laughed, getting on to his feet. "You need to loosen up Riku,"he chuckled before heading into town to go get something to eat. "You need to tighten that screw called sanity in your head,"Riku grumbled, then he sighed, "Sometimes I wonder why we're friends"he muttered, following after him.

Arthur laughed softly at her reaction. "You'll be attending Crystal Coast High, I suggest you get ready in a humanly fashion"said her father before going away. As soon as he did,Cheryl whooped in delight.

"I'm going to the surface!"she exclaimed before she daydreamed about it. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

_**A/N: This is a collab story with a friend of mine, FurubaFan123. My oc Cheryl is the same Cheryl from my first KH story: Destiny of the DragonBorn. Check that out for me and tell me whatcha think.**_

_**Please Read and Review!**_

_**~Karshiva and FurubanFan123**_


End file.
